White Knight
by theirowntruth
Summary: new girl, new stuff


A:N/ This fic starts before Felix and Anna get there but Dan and Lucas are starting to communicate, Haley didn't kiss Chris, and Keith didn't meet Jules.

White Knight

Ch. 1

Jack,

"Things are entirely what they appear to be and behind them...there is nothing." Jean-Paul Sartre said that and I'm beginning to think I would have been wise to listen to his words a long time ago. I know what you're thinking, I have no right to be saying this and your absolutely right, in fact if I didn't have the security of the thousands of miles between us I would not be saying anything like this but my therapist says that in time it will heal me to continue writing to you. Even if it falls on deaf ears.

My mom and dad were pretty freaked out by the whole thing and daddy's making us move, again, truthfully I think it's just because he wanted to. You know all the publicity and everything wasn't exactly good. Well I don't know if you know but I'll tell you about it some other time. Right now, thanks to you, I have to pack.

Taurie

P.S. Don't worry, I still haven't figured out the plan.

Taurie placed the letter in the public mailbox before the driver took them to the airport. It hadn't been easy to get them to stop but with a few fake feminine problems her father had given in and returned to his cell phone. Now hours later the Johnson family were all in Mr. Johnson's company's private jet headed for the airport in Tree Hill, South Carolina. Mr. Johnson still on his phone, not the same person as before but equally important business according to him. Sitting a few seats ahead was Mrs. Victoria Johnson, talking to her _personal_ trainer, who she had insisted on accompany her, ironically sitting in the seat her husband should be occupying.

Then in the back of the plane was Taurie, with her headphones blasting and her eyes shut she pretended she was anywhere but where she currently was. Cautiously she opened them and took in the sight that was her _happy_ parents, and when she spotted her mother's trainer she laughed slightly. People dared to call her family the picture of perfection, but she wondered what frame they looked through.

Tearing herself away she focussed on the music still controlling her every thought, dictating her every hope and desire as she left her body and became the words of the song. But the illusion was shattered as the song changed and she was aware of the ground coming up to meet them, and the jet's wheels squeaking on the black runway, leaving behind the black sky.

"Richard are you sure that there's no possible way we could have taken a wrong turn, I mean the house is so _tiny_." The tiny house she was referring to was 6 bedrooms, 7 baths, 2 dining rooms, 3 sitting rooms, a 58' 32 pool, and so on.

"Honestly Victoria, I though you'd be thrilled, it's everything you wanted." Victoria put a pouty face on.

"But honey, where will Alex sleep?" Her lip quivered out.

"Who? Is that Taurie's dog because"

"No! Not her dog, my trainer. You want me to be beautiful don't you and if you do then..." Her parents continued their conversation on the most pointless of things as she walked on through the house, stepping up the glass steps with care as if they might break under her 105 pounds. When she reached the top she whistled for Hope her chocolate lab and watched in amusement as she came barreling up the steps at lightening speed. She patted her head and the dog followed her as she walked around and tried to pick out a room.

The last one she saw she liked the most. It was fairly large and had a balcony with a two-person hot tub. There was also a staircase leading from it to the ground and a large tree on the side of it so she could easily get out of her house if she felt like doing it the hard way. But with her parents she could walk in at four in the morning and her mother would simply ask her if she had a good time, if anything.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine _

_and i really wanna make you mine._

Taurie turned the volume of her alarm clock radio up instead of turning it off. Then flew out of bed and ran into her blue porcelain bathroom.

_I say you look so fine _

_that I really wanna make you mine._

As fast as she could she ripped off all of her clothes and stood naked until she stepped into the shower and turned on the steaming hot water, for then she was covered with a pure blanket of truth.

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks _

_now you dont need that money _

_when you look like that, do ya honey._

Possibly one of the quickest showers she had ever taken ended even quicker when the hot water went out and she was greeted with another early morning wake up call when she lept from the shower. Madly she grabbed her fluffy white bathrobe and draped it over her soaked body.

_Big black boots, _

_long brown hair, _

_she's so sweet _

_with her get back stare._

Hope finally awoke when Taurie stumbled over a pair of shoes she left on the floor and ended up face down on the dark blue carpet.

_Well I could see, _

_you home with me, _

Stumbling she rose to her feet and went into her huge walk in closet trying to find the perfect outfit for her first day at Tree Hill.

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

Settling for a light pair of jeans and a white halter she dressed herself and began to attempt to brush through the travesty that could only be _her_ hair.

_ain't got much to say, _

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

After she added as many final touches as she could fit in the limited amount of times she grabbed her backpack and called for hope to follow her so she could put her outside.

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine _

_and i really wanna make you mine._

Downstairs her mother was in the living room with Alex, while her father sat on the island drinking coffee and reading the business section.

_I say you look so fine _

_that I really wanna make you mine._

Taurie opened one of the back doors for Hope and grabbed her new credit card off the counter and stuffed it in her pocket. Each time they had to move her father would get her a new one that would most likely be maxed out within the first week.

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks _

_now you dont need that money_

_with a face like that, do ya._

She then checked her face once more in the dining room mirror and took her keys off the rack near the door to the driveway.

_Big black boots, _

_long brown hair, _

_she's so sweet _

_with her get back stare._

"Taurie sweetie," her mother called, "aren't you going to eat anything." For once she looked up from her _lesson_ to talk to her daughter.

_Well I could see, _

_you home with me, _

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_ain't got much to say, _

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

"There's no hot water in my shower!" With that she was out the door and backing out the garage before anyone could respond. Before she got out of the driveway she turned on the radio to help calm her down.

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!_

_I could see,_

_you home with me, _

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_ain't got much to say, _

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_Uh, be my girl._

_Be my girl._

_Are you gonna be my girl! Yea_


End file.
